Histoires nocturnes 10
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit, une heure, un thème. Les nuits d'octobre sont là ! Quelques textes choisis, écrits uniquement pendant la nuit.
1. République

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "République" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Le Doloris s'abattit, cruel et interminable. Lucius s'écroula, haletant. Il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, masquant au mieux ses émotions. Autour de lui, le silence s'était fait, lourd, empli de crainte.

Il y eut un ricanement mauvais et Lucius sentit une main décharnée effleurer son crâne. Il se raidit, essayant de ne pas montrer son dégoût et sa répulsion.

Il sentit le souffle de son maître et s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Tous ses muscles tremblaient, tétanisés, à la fois par la peur et par les restes des Doloris.

\- Tu te crois dans une République Lucius ? Tu penses avoir voix au chapitre ? N'oublies jamais que c'est moi qui décide, et uniquement moi.

Lucius bégaya une réponse.

\- Oui Maître, pardonnez-moi.

Une nouvelle fois la main décharnée le toucha, désordonnant ses longs cheveux.

Lucius ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration, attendant la suite. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du protester. Ça avait été quasi suicidaire de sa part que de contester les ordres de Voldemort.

Il avait souvent eu des doutes quand à son allégeance. Il s'était souvent interrogé sur la décision qu'il avait prise de rejoindre le Lord, sur la marque qui ornait son bras, sombre et indélébile. Ce n'était pas de la bonté de sa part, il n'était pas un enfant de chœur, et il croyait fermement que les sorciers valaient mieux que les moldus.

Mais un Malefoy ne s'agenouillait devant personne, et c'était ce que Voldemort exigeait de lui.

Puis… Il avait disparu. Anéanti. Aussitôt, Lucius avait usé de toute son influence pour faire oublier qu'il avait été un Mangemort. Il avait prétexté l'impérium, un égarement passager. Et puis, il avait pensé que cette période sombre était derrière lui, même si parfois, il craignait le retour de l'homme et de sa folie.

Il avait répondu à l'appel lors de son retour, parce qu'il était lâche et qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait aucun doute que Voldemort prendrait la tête du monde sorcier, le jeune Potter n'était qu'un enfant incapable de le vaincre, et Dumbledore n'était plus qu'un vieil homme dépassé par les évènements.

Il avait retrouvé ses camarades Mangemorts, et ils avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes, semant le désordre et la terreur.

Lucius ignorait le regard inquiet de son épouse, préférant agir comme si tout allait bien. Comme si tout était sous contrôle dans sa vie.

Quelque part, les choses avaient été sous contrôle, jusqu'à l'incident du Ministère.

Ils avaient eu pour mission de récupérer la prophétie concernant le Lord et Potter. C'était ridiculement simple : s'introduire dans le Ministère, attendre le gamin, le suivre, et lui arracher le globe de verre contenant ce que le Maître voulait.

Voldemort avait assuré que le jeune homme viendrait, qu'il s'occupait de cette partie du plan.

Et effectivement, il était venu. Il était arrivé, en compagnie d'autres adolescents. Un groupe d'enfants, en apparence faibles et sans défenses.

Tout avait dérapé d'un coup. Les enfants devant eux s'étaient montré incroyablement coriaces, les retenant suffisamment longtemps. Ils avaient brisé la prophétie, interdisant quiconque d'y avoir accès dorénavant.

L'ordre du Phénix était arrivé, mené par Dumbledore en personne et ils avaient été arrêtés et menés à Azkaban.

Lucius avait découvert le désespoir, entouré des Détraqueurs. Il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs, et pour la première fois, il avait admis qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur en prenant cette fichue marque.

Il s'était évadé certes. Le Maître n'aurait pas laissé un fidèle enfermé : il avait besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés pour ses plans.

C'est à son retour dans son Manoir que tout avait basculé. Voldemort s'était installé chez lui. Prenant sa place de Maître de maison, terrorisant ses elfes. Narcissa était autant furieuse qu'inquiète et le battait froid.

Il aurait pu s'y faire. Perdre ses possessions était dur, mais il aurait pu y survivre.

En plus de sa maison et de son argent, le Maître avait exigé son fils. Alors, Lucius avait protesté. Vigoureusement.

Son héritier lui était précieux, et il aurait voulu le laisser en dehors de la guerre. Il commençait à se douter que peut être, le jeune Potter avait une chance. Une infime chance de survivre et de défaire son Maître.

Bien entendu, comme Voldemort l'avait dit, ils n'étaient pas dans une République. Il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Le Maître n'avait pas été élu ou désigné : il s'était auto-proclamé. Finalement, ils n'étaient rien de plus que les elfes de maison de Voldemort. Qu'ils soient puissants ou nobles aux yeux du monde sorcier ne changeaient rien : la marque était le signe de leur asservissement.

Lucius Malefoy garda donc la tête baissée, en signe d'une humilité qu'il ne ressentait pas. Si son visage restait impassible, son esprit était en ébullition, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une façon de sauver son héritier. Son unique enfant, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.


	2. Maman

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Maman" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Maman !

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, et se redressa.

Il regarda autour de lui, totalement perdu, avant de reconnaître le décor. Il était dans son dortoir, à Poudlard. Ses rideaux étaient fermés, et le silence régnait encore autour de lui.

Doucement, il écarta un pan de la lourde étoffe et jeta un coup d'œil dans leur chambrée. Fort heureusement, ses cris n'avaient réveillé personne.

Il bénit son habitude de lancer un sort de silence pour la nuit, pour cacher à ses camarades ses cauchemars incessants. Ils étaient bien assez inquiets, pas la peine d'en rajouter… C'était son petit secret, son petit secret honteux.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, encore essoufflé.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, il reprit sa respiration doucement. Cette fois, le cauchemar n'était pas dû à Voldemort. Cette fois, c'était un vieux cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, ses anciens démons qui refaisaient surface.

Quand il était petit, alors qu'il était enfermé dans son placard, il se réveillait souvent en appelant sa mère, priant pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Même si sa tante lui disait qu'elle était morte, son cœur d'enfant ne pouvait pas cesser d'espérer.

Peut être qu'il y avait eu une erreur. Peut être que sa mère n'était pas vraiment morte, qu'elle était quelque part, et qu'elle le cherchait. Peut être qu'un jour, elle le retrouverait et viendrait à Privet Drive le sortir de son placard pour l'emmener à un endroit où ils seraient heureux.

Sa mère n'était jamais venue, elle était bien morte. Il avait fini par l'accepter. Mais à la place, il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, et une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour lui. C'était un peu comme un rêve éveillé : il n'était plus dans son affreux placard, il s'était fait des amis.

Surtout, il avait enfin entendu parler de ses parents. Il avait reçu ce qui devenait son bien le plus précieux : une photo de sa mère. Sa mère, si jolie, si jeune, si joyeuse.

Sa mère qui lui souriait au travers du temps, inconsciente des tourments de son fils.

Il apprenait à la connaître, au travers des témoignages de ceux qui l'avaient connu.

Autrefois, quand il était petit garçon, il rêvait d'une vague silhouette féminine qu'il appelait maman. Une silhouette qui était hors de portée, loin de lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à rattraper. Il se réveillait en appelant quand elle s'évaporait.

Cette fois, le cauchemar avait légèrement changé.

Il avait vu sa mère, Lily. Elle lui tendait les mains, elle l'appelait, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à la rejoindre. Il pouvait hurler, l'appeler de toute la force de ses poumons, Lily restait hors de portée, loin de lui.

Elle avait l'air triste, comme si elle aussi voulait le serrer dans ses bras, plus que tout.

Cette fois, sa mère ne s'était pas évaporée comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Cette fois, Voldemort était arrivé et l'avait emportée, ricana cruellement. Et Harry avait hurlé, désespéré de voir une fois de plus sa mère lui échapper. Elle avait été si proche, comme au bout de ses doigts, l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

Harry soupira lourdement, et se frotta le visage, essayant de retrouver le sommeil, essayant d'oublier la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Voldemort, celui qui lui avait tout pris. Ses parents, son enfance, son adolescence.

Alors qu'il se calmait doucement et que ses yeux se fermaient de nouveau, il murmura, presque inconsciemment.

\- Bonne nuit, Maman.


	3. Dîner

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dîner" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry était planté devant son armoire, torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir. Les sourcils froncés, le front plissé par une intense réflexion, il regardait ses vêtements, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à sa garde-robe. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'avoir des vêtements à sa taille, ou de première main. A Poudlard, il se contentait la plupart du temps de l'uniforme exigé.

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il avait besoin de vêtements neufs. Il avait grandi, s'était musclé également - depuis qu'il mangeait à sa faim. Il avait finalement cédé et avait été effaré devant la liste "indispensable" que lui avait remise Hermione.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas posé de questions : il prenait ses nouveaux vêtements au hasard dans son armoire, et il s'estimait heureux que tout soit parfaitement taillé.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas duré, et une fois de plus c'était de la faute de Drago Malefoy.

Il y avait de la mauvaise foi dans son affirmation. Malefoy n'avait fait que l'inviter à dîner.

Harry aurait pu prendre n'importe quoi dans son armoire comme à son habitude, mais il voulait montrer à ce fichu Serpentard qu'il savait s'habiller, contrairement à ce que le blond avait osé prétendre.

Certes, Harry ne se souciait jamais de l'association des couleurs. Malefoy se souciait bien trop de l'apparence d'après lui. C'est bien simple, il n'avait jamais vu le blond légèrement débraillé. Ou même vêtu d'une chemise froissée.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi son ancien rival avait pris la peine de l'inviter, surtout à dîner. Lorsqu'il avait râlé à ce sujet devant Hermione, cette dernière avait gloussé et l'avait convaincu qu'il devrait se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Et elle avait suffisamment titillé son envie de compétition avec le blond pour qu'il en soit réduit à contempler l'intérieur de son placard d'un air désespéré, encore à demi-nu alors qu'il devrait être sur le point de partir.

Avec un soupir agacé, il prit une chemise émeraude, et l'enfila, les sourcils toujours froncés. Plusieurs personnes l'avaient complimenté la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté, en lui disant qu'elle était de la couleur de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il boutonnait le vêtement, Harry grogna et décida que ce serait suffisant pour un dîner avec Malefoy.

Il réussit l'exploit de transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse quelques minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il n'était pas en avance, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard : Malefoy ne pourrait lui faire aucune remarque.

En cherchant les cheveux blonds si familiers, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant davantage, avant de tenter de les aplatir.

\- Je pense que ta tignasse est un cas désespéré, Potter.

Harry se retourna, prêt à contre attaquer, mais sa remarque mourut sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de lui : il avait fait un constat avec un léger sourire amusé. Pas d'agressivité, pas de haine.

Perdu, il hocha la tête, saluant le jeune homme face à lui.

\- Malefoy.

\- Suis-moi, j'ai réservé une table dans le nouveau restaurant un peu plus loin.

Harry pencha la tête, et haussa les épaules, décidé à passer une bonne soirée. Sa tenue devait avoir reçu l'approbation de sa majesté Malefoy, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune réflexion.

Le restaurant était cosy. Ce n'était pas un établissement tape à l'œil et hors de prix comme l'avait craint Harry. C'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit qu'il pourrait décider de fréquenter régulièrement. Tout y était chaleureux, agréable.

Ils étaient installés à une table tranquille et ils commencèrent à dîner en silence, échangeant de temps à autre des regards.

Finalement, Harry reposa ses couverts avec un léger cliquetis sur l'assiette de porcelaine et croisa les mains sous son menton, observant Malefoy avec intensité.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Malefoy ?

\- Pour dîner.

Harry sentit le vieil agacement qu'il ressentait toujours face à son camarade ressortir. Seul Malefoy avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement, avec juste un mot. En voyant le regard amusé du blond, le Gryffondor comprit qu'il le savait et qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il soupira et lui jeta un regard noir, sa magie crépitant légèrement autour de lui.

Loin de s'en inquiéter, Drago sourit et reposa également ses couverts avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur son siège avec satisfaction.

Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, il dévisagea Harry avant de reprendre.

\- Quoi Potter ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter celui qui m'a sauvé la vie à dîner ?

La colère d'Harry retomba immédiatement, alors qu'il se sentait légèrement honteux de s'être agacé pour si peu. Il connaissait Malefoy depuis le temps, il devrait savoir comment était le jeune homme. Même s'il avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il restait l'insupportable connard arrogant qu'il avait toujours été. C'était probablement inscrit dans ses gènes d'ailleurs.

Pour se redonner une contenance, Harry but un peu de vin, et prit le temps de se tamponner les lèvres avec sa serviette avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans le regard gris, et le blond resta un long moment silencieux. Au moment où Harry pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, Drago soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux.

\- Tu m'as sauvé le jour de la bataille. Tu as témoigné pour ma mère et moi à mon procès. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non ?

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire et se pencha en avant, vers Drago. Il tendit la main vers lui.

\- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Drago Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et dévisagea Harry avec attention, comme s'il craignait une mauvaise blague. Finalement, avec hésitation, il tendit la main et saisit celle de Harry, la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Enchanté. Drago Malefoy.


	4. Mouche

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mouche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Hermione repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et regarda autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle était dans la salle commune, seule, plongée dans ses révisions.

Et depuis près d'une demi-heure, elle était dérangée par un bourdonnement incessant. Elle s'estimait être patiente - surtout pour avoir supporté toutes ces années Harry et Ron ainsi que leur manque chronique de sérieux - mais elle commençait à saturer.

Elle grogna en se disant qu'elle risquait d'échouer à ses examens à cause d'une maudite mouche. Un vulgaire insecte, qui passait et repassait autour d'elle, se posant une fraction de seconde sur son livre avant de repartir, l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement pour mener à bien ses révisions.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais au point noir qui virevoltait joyeusement et prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se focaliser sur ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

Elle était presque parvenue à retrouver toute sa concentration et son efficacité quand la mouche se posa sur la ligne qu'elle était en train de lire, la faisant sursauter.

Elle claqua violemment le livre, oubliant à quel point elle aimait prendre soin des ouvrages qu'elle avait entre les mains, espérant avec une joie mauvaise qu'elle avait piégé la mouche et que l'insecte se trouvait écrasé entre les pages, réduit à une vague bouillie dégoûtante.

Hermione rouvrit son livre, déçue de constater que sa proie lui avait échappé. Elle tenta de se calmer un peu, puis reprit sa lecture, maudissant les insectes en général et les mouches en particulier.

Le vrombissement reprit, plus fort encore si c'était possible, à moins que son oreille ne soit concentrée sur ce bruit en particulier. Elle posa son livre et se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, un hurlement au bord des lèvres.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. De l'eau glacée. Pour apaiser ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Même Ron dans ses pires moments n'avait pas réussi à la rendre folle de rage à ce point. Au point d'être prête à tester l'avada sur l'insecte, pourvu qu'elle puisse avoir du silence pour réviser en paix. Elle avait réussi à avoir la tranquillité dans la salle commune, et il fallait que ce moment exceptionnel soit gâché par une minuscule mouche.

De retour dans la salle commune, elle regarda autour d'elle, sans pour autant apercevoir ce qui la rendait dingue depuis un long moment déjà. Sourcils froncés, aux aguets, elle reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et attendit quelques instants.

Le silence.

Le silence parfaitement reposant.

Hermione sourit et sentit ses muscles se détendre. Avec satisfaction, elle reprit son livre, l'ouvrit à la bonne page, et reprit ses révisions.

Lorsque le bourdonnement reprit, juste à côté de son oreille, elle sursauta en poussant un cri de frayeur et lâcha son livre, posant une main sur son cœur. Cette fichue bestiole lui avait fait la peur de sa vie, et la colère était revenue, la consumant.

D'un geste brusque, elle saisit sa baguette, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle écouta un long moment, se focalisant sur le bourdonnement insupportable, imaginant la mouche en train de la narguer à se promener autour d'elle dans la salle commune déserte.

Alors que le bourdonnement se rapprochait, elle tendit le bras dans la direction d'où il venait et lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir la maudite mouche dans le prolongement de sa baguette, elle hurla "Stupéfix" avec une joie mauvaise.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Le bourdonnement s'arrêta net, stoppé en plein vol.

Mais un fracas suivit immédiatement, comme un corps tombant lourdement. Un corps beaucoup plus gros qu'une mouche. Vraiment vraiment plus gros. Comme un corps humain.

Hermione, catastrophée, se leva d'un bond et se précipita. En voyant sa victime, elle s'empourpra et se baissa pour aider son camarade stupéfixé par surprise.

\- Pardon Neville…


	5. Banque

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Banque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En entrant dans la banque, les souvenirs affluèrent.

Sa première visite, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie. Son ébahissement devant la magnificence de Gringotts. Son premier voyage dans les wagonnets, accompagné de Hagrid et d'un gobelin.

Son coffre familial également. Indécemment plein après avoir manqué de tout toute son enfance.

La dernière fois où il était venu ensuite. Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ses amis sous polynectar. Ils avaient failli y rester cette fois, alors qu'ils cherchaient à pénétrer le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et puis, leur fuite, formidable, à dos de dragon.

Ça avait été un moment intense, et magnifique.

Suite à cet "incident", Harry s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais plus le droit de pénétrer la banque. Il serait probablement fiché à vie par les gobelins. Il y avait pensé vaguement avec humour, puisqu'il n'était pas sensé survivre.

Il n'était pas majeur, et il allait mourir pour sauver le monde sorcier…

Contre toute attente, il avait survécu. Une fois encore.

Il était devenu un héros. Le Sauveur.

Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne faisait pas la Une de la Gazette. Tout le monde parlait de lui, en permanence. Son courage et son abnégation étaient vantés, jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Harry lui, aurait aimé un peu plus de discrétion. Il aurait aimé panser ses blessures seul, tranquillement au lieu d'être le centre d'intérêt dès qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Skeeter l'avait même photographier en train de faire léviter ses poubelles en dehors de Square Grimmaud !

Les premiers mois, le monde sorcier avait été en reconstruction. Tout était un peu fouillis, entre les procès des Mangemorts, Poudlard à rebâtir, l'économie à relancer.

Harry s'était terré au Square, n'ayant pas besoin de grand chose à part du calme.

Puis, était venu le temps des projets. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment enfermé dans une maison déprimante à souhait, dans laquelle il pensait à Sirius en permanence. Il allait devenir fou s'il s'entêter à s'accrocher à cette bicoque pourrie de Magie noire par des générations de Black…

Il devait aussi trouver ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Auror était une option, mais qui lui semblait de moins en moins alléchante. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher du Ministère. Il ne voulait pas être placé sous les feux de la rampe - ce qu'il adviendrait dès qu'il aurait signé son contrat, assurément.

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais songé au futur. Ça avait toujours été "mettre fin à la guerre".

Maintenant que c'était accompli, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses rêves d'enfants ne pouvaient pas l'aider, ils s'étaient résumés à "sortir du placard sous l'escalier".

Il pouvait toujours fonder une famille, mais il n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir partager sa vie tout de suite avec quelqu'un. Ginny espérait beaucoup, mais Harry avait besoin de temps.

Poussé par Hermione - qui insistait pour qu'il ne reste pas immobile - il avait fini par se décider à chercher une autre maison. Un endroit tranquille, qui serait bien à lui, où il pourrait faire des projets d'avenir. La première étape pour reconstruire sa vie en lambeaux…

Sauf que pour acheter une maison… il fallait de l'or. Et que son or était à Gringotts.

Il avait mis une semaine entière à trouver le courage de s'y rendre. Il avait contemplé le bâtiment imposant en se moquant de lui-même, pensant qu'il était beau le Sauveur, à craindre la réaction des gobelins. Après tout… Il s'était introduit dans la banque, avait volé dans un coffre, avait libéré le dragon qu'ils utilisaient pour surveiller les coffres et dans sa fuite avait détruit une partie du toit du bâtiment.

Une broutille, assurément.

Le cœur battant, il était entré, pensant qu'ils n'oseraient jamais faire du mal au Sauveur. Après tout… le pire qu'ils pourraient faire serait de l'humilier en le jetant dehors comme un malpropre. Il y survivrait.

Le silence s'était fait à son entrée. Tous les gobelins l'avaient dévisagé, muets.

Harry s'était tortillé sur place, mal à l'aise, se sentant soudain dans la peau d'un gamin, d'un tout petit garçon. Il avait de nouveau onze ans, et il découvrait la banque impressionnante. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Hagrid n'était pas près de lui pour le rassurer.

Il esquissa un sourire gêné, et avança vers le premier guichet en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible, maudissant ses baskets moldues qui couinaient bruyamment sur le sol de marbre.

Face au gobelin impassible qui attendait qu'il parle, Harry hésita et le salua timidement. Puis, il demanda à accéder à son coffre.

Le gobelin resta si longtemps silencieux que Harry pensa qu'il allait le jeter dehors. Il se raidit, mais la créature hocha sèchement la tête et lui demanda sa clé.

Il posa la petite clé en argent sur le comptoir, sa main tremblant légèrement. Le gobelin hocha la tête et fit un geste - probablement pour appeler un autre gobelin pour le conduire dans les profondeurs de la banque.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du guichet, le cœur battant, la créature eut un sourire qui dévoila ses dents pointues, faisant frissonner Harry malgré lui.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Nous vous devons beaucoup. Vous êtes le bienvenu à Gringotts.

Harry se détendit et hocha la tête en souriant, comprenant que sa dernière visite avait été pardonnée, malgré les dégâts et l'humiliation occasionnée. Après tout, Gringotts était encore inviolable si seul le Sauveur avait été capable de s'y introduire, non ?


	6. Tomber

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Tomber" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy savait que tomber amoureux n'était pas pour lui. Il pourrait presque le regretter, mais il avait été éduqué comme ça.

Son avenir était tout tracé : il épouserait la parfaite sang-pur choisie par sa famille, et il devrait concevoir un héritier. L'amour n'avait pas sa place là-dedans. Tout était politique, ou stratégique.

Tomber amoureux. C'était une expression si stupide. Pour lui, tomber n'était pas quelque chose de positif. En tombant, on pouvait se blesser. Ou se rendre ridicule.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à se rebeller contre ce que ses parents avaient décidé pour lui, à l'instant même de sa naissance. Après tout, il était bien trop intelligent pour tomber. Que ce soit au sol ou amoureux.

Bien entendu, la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. A l'âge où il aurait dû courtiser sa future épouse, il se tenait agenouillé devant un monstre, obligé de lui tendre son bras pour être marqué.

Alors qu'il aurait dû expérimenter les premiers rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître, il avait appris qu'il devrait tuer un homme s'il voulait sauver la vie de ses parents.

Drago n'était pas certain qu'il survivrait suffisamment longtemps pour donner un héritier à la lignée Malefoy. Mais étrangement, il s'en moquait totalement, alors qu'il fixait son bras sali de l'encre noire. En cet instant précis, l'avenir était bien sombre pour lui, et il ne pensait pas survivre à cette guerre terrible.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par tomber, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement. Déjà parce qu'il trouvait impossible de parler d'amour dans son cas.

Ensuite, parce qu'il était complètement perdu.

Il pensait sa vie terminée. Il était certain qu'il ne verrait pas le soleil se lever, alors que Voldemort marchait sur Poudlard et qu'il se trouvait entre les deux camps. Élève et Mangemort.

Il s'était trouvé face à Potter, au détour d'un couloir. C'était à cet instant précis que sa chute avait commencé.

Le Gryffondor lui avait tendu la main. Simplement. Sans un mot.

Derrière le balafré, la belette avait hoqueté, visiblement outré. Mais le brun aux yeux verts n'avait pas cillé. Il avait gardé la main tendue vers lui, les yeux brillant bien trop fort, un léger sourire amical aux lèvres.

Un instant, Drago avait eu envie de le frapper. Fort. Pour lui ôter ce sourire, pour l'obliger à se battre.

L'instant d'après, il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et avait plongé ses yeux couleur d'orage dans l'absinthe de son regard.

C'était rien. Juste un signe que malgré la marque qui noircissait sa peau ils étaient dans le même camp peut être. Ou une façon de se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ennemis malgré les apparences.

Juste un détail, qui pourtant, était en train de chambouler la vie de Drago.

Le Gryffondor s'était penché vers lui, proche à le toucher, et lui avait murmurer trois petits mots à l'oreille. Trois minuscules mots qui avaient retourné Drago.

" Reste en vie"

Un dernier regard, ils s'étaient éloignés, leurs doigts restant en contact le plus longtemps possible.

Alors que Potter arrivait au bout du couloir, Drago avait crié, la voix étranglée.

\- Toi aussi !

Le Gryffondor s'était retourné, un large sourire aux lèvres, le visage illuminé et Drago avait su qu'il était fichu. Il était tombé.

C'était peut être ses yeux verts, ses cheveux agaçants toujours en bataille. Ou alors sa façon de ne rien prendre au sérieux. Sa nonchalance continuelle.

C'était peut être sa puissance alors que la Magie le couvrait comme une grosse couverture bien chaude, ou sa façon de voir le monde, à travers les yeux d'un petit garçon malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées.

C'était probablement un peu de tout ça et bien plus encore, mais Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sortir Harry Potter de la tête. Dès leur première rencontre, le jeune homme y était entré, y avait fait sa place.

Et au fil des années, son importance avait grandi, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience finalement qu'il était tombé pour lui depuis certainement bien longtemps.

Tombé amoureux du Sauveur.

Alors Drago l'avait suivi en courant, essayant de se faire discret, décidé à assurer ses arrières. Potter était à lui, et il refusait de le perdre avant d'avoir vérifié si lui aussi pouvait prétendre à l'amour. Même s'il n'y croyait pas.


	7. Frétiller

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "frétiller" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En voyant Dumbledore quasiment en train de frétiller devant lui, Harry sentit que les ennuis n'étaient pas là.

Le vénérable directeur était peut être un grand sorcier, mais lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il ressemblait plus à un gamin turbulent qu'à un vieillard vénérable.

Le sorcier excentrique pouvait s'enthousiasmer pour des sujets divers, qui ne plaisaient pas toujours à son entourage. Harry s'était souvent dit que c'était probablement l'excès de sucreries en tout genre qui le mettaient dans tous ses états…

Avec un soupir presque désespéré, Harry s'approcha du Directeur gesticulant.

\- Professeur ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

Le large sourire de Dumbledore lui fit craindre le pire. Le genre de sourire qui annonçait généralement le pire pour son entourage. Et personne ne semblait être en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit…

\- Harry ! Mon garçon ! Je suis heureux de te voir…

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le siège que lui désignait Albus, et refusa la tasse de thé proposée, ainsi que toute sucrerie.

Le vieil homme commença à siroter la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se servir, son regard bleu pétillant posé sur Harry, puis il reposa la tasse avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu ne voulais pas retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

Prudemment, Harry hocha la tête. Il avait appris à se méfier des propositions du Directeur, qui étaient bien souvent intéressées.

Dumbledore sourit largement et hocha la tête, frétillant de nouveau sur son siège.

\- Parfait. Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau tuteur. Et rassure-toi : c'est un sorcier alors il a dû jurer sur sa magie de ne pas te nuire.

Harry pinça les lèvres, soudain de mauvaise humeur. Il avait si souvent réclamé de pouvoir rejoindre Sirius et voilà qu'après la mort de son parrain, Dumbledore se décidait enfin à le retirer de chez sa famille moldue qui l'avait maltraité depuis son arrivée chez eux. Tout ça pour être confié à un mystérieux sorcier.

Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce que le vieil homme allait lui annoncer.

\- Vois-tu Harry, j'avais besoin d'un homme de confiance, et le professeur Rogue est parfait pour ce rôle. Bien entendu, il n'était pas convaincu, mais il a fini à se ranger à mon avis et par accepter ma demande.

Bouche bée, Harry dévisagea le vieil homme comme s'il était fou. Et il devait l'être, fou, pour imaginer que Rogue puisse faire un bon tuteur.

L'homme le détestait littéralement. Il avait haï son père et son parrain de toutes ses forces. Et Harry était le constant rappel de ses anciens tourmenteurs…

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas certain que…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout est organisé. Aux prochaines vacances, le professeur Rogue t'emmènera chez lui, et vous pourrez… faire connaissance correctement.

\- Mais… Rogue me déteste !

\- Le professeur Rogue, Harry. Et non, il ne te déteste pas. Ce petit arrangement permettra à ce que tu puisses travailler même en dehors de Poudlard. Tu sais qu'il est un excellent duelliste après tout, non ? Et puis, ça sera également l'occasion de revoir tes leçons d'occlumentie.

Démoralisé, Harry fixait le directeur avec désespoir, espérant presque que le vieux fou ne hurle d'un coup que c'était une plaisanterie. Mais le Directeur semblait mortellement sérieux, et il avait l'air de vouloir mettre son élève en présence de son professeur tant craint…

Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Rogue entra à grands pas, faisant voler ses robes noires autour de lui, le visage fermé, l'air encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude.

Il fixa le Directeur avec animosité et son regard onyx passa brièvement sur Harry.

\- Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas, baissant juste la tête, comprenant qu'une fois de plus "on" allait décider de sa vie sans lui laisser le choix.

Dumbledore se pencha un peu au dessus de son bureau, fixant Harry.

\- Harry, tu devrais aller avec Severus maintenant. Il va t'expliquer comment les choses vont se passer pour toi.

Une lueur de colère passa sur le visage de Rogue et Harry comprit que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le choix non plus. Si ça n'impliquait pas des complications pour lui, il se serait réjouit de ne pas être la seule victimes des manigances de Dumbledore… Mais en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait que prier survivre aux vacances qui s'annonçaient tendues…


	8. Idiot

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Idiot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- C'est un idiot !

Hermione hurlait, broyant la main de Harry.

A cet instant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier préférait rester silencieux et ne rien dire. Il n'en menait pas vraiment large et il devait avouer qu'il maudissait son meilleur ami, lui aussi.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Voldemort n'était plus. Cinq années de paix, de reconstruction pour le monde sorcier.

Hermione et Ron avaient accepté les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient fini par se marier, manquant de rendre fou Harry par leurs disputes. Ils se chamaillaient pour un peu tout, et l'organisation du mariage avait été… épique.

Mais finalement, ils s'étaient dit oui mutuellement, et leur relation s'était apaisée.

La suite logique… Et bien Hermione était arrivée un matin chez Harry, surexcitée, et lui avait sauté au cou en riant et pleurant à la fois. Inquiet, le brun avait mis un long moment à l'apaiser.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, connaissant ses amis. Il avait pensé à une énième dispute puisque le couple semblait adorer communiquer de cette façon.

Ils se hurlaient dessus, violemment. Puis aussi rapidement que la dispute avait commencé, ils cessaient et tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les premiers temps Harry les avait observé les yeux ronds, persuadé qu'ils allaient se séparer, paniquant à l'idée d'avoir à prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Et puis, il s'était habitué, et désormais il regardait leurs prises de bec avec un amusement teinté d'agacement.

Lorsque Hermione était arrivée seule dans tous ses états, Harry avait pensé que Ron l'avait quitté. Il était prêt à aller chercher le rouquin par l'oreille pour le secouer un peu et lui demander ce qui lui avait pris quand Hermione avait lâché la bombe.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Harry avait ouvert et refermé la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour comprendre et il avait bégayé.

\- Tu… Vous allez avoir un bébé ?

Hermione avait gloussé, visiblement heureuse et avait hoché la tête avant de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

Secoué, Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait consolé, ne comprenant rien.

Finalement, Hermione s'était reprise, puis avec un sourire d'excuse elle avait expliqué que ses émotions étaient détraquées à cause des hormones.

Pendant la grossesse d'Hermione, Ron avait semblé complètement ailleurs. Il paraissait dans un autre monde, arborant un grand sourire idiot. De temps en temps, il semblait se réveiller pour paniquer, jurant qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'occuper d'un bébé.

En général, quelques mots suffisaient à le rassurer et il s'absentait pour aller voir son épouse enceinte.

Ce matin là, lorsque Hermione avait appelé Harry, le jeune homme ne s'était pas posé de question et avait accouru.

Son amie était folle de rage et hurlait que Ron était un idiot, suivi de malédictions diverses et promesses de torture.

Si Harry avait l'habitude de défendre son meilleur ami la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Hermione. En effet, Ron était parti en Bulgarie sur un coup de tête pour assister à l'un des matches de Quidditch de Viktor Krum. Il était donc injoignable pour plusieurs heures, puisque les sorciers n'avaient pas encore adopté la technologie moldue.

Or… Hermione venait de perdre les eaux, et le travail avait commencé.

Elle avait donc demandé à Harry de la conduire à Sainte Mangouste, tout en pestant abondamment contre son idiot de mari, jurant qu'elle allait lui faire payer ses envies de Quidditch.

Ainsi donc, Hermione se trouvait sur le point d'accoucher, folle de rage, et passait sa frustration en serrant la main de Harry qui n'osait pas protester.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Harry ne sentait plus ses doigts, le médicomage lui mit un paquet de couvertures vagissant dans les bras. Il se figea, regardant la petite fille tout juste née, souriant bêtement. Il la trouvait parfaite, adorable et il était déjà complètement fou de la demoiselle dont il allait être le parrain.

Hermione était en train de câliner sa fille lorsque Ron arriva, encore habillé de sa tenue de supporter, affolé, les cheveux dans tous les sens. La jeune femme prit le temps de tendre l'enfant à Harry, qui préféra s'éloigner avec sa filleule.

Puis l'enfer se déchaîna sur Ron…


End file.
